The Cat Titans
by Jay-The-Cheetah
Summary: Imagine what will happen if the Teen Titans turned into kits. The result, this. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**-Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**-Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Jayfeather- gray tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**- Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Brakenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Ashfur- dark gray tom with darker flecks

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Foxleap- reddish-brown tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat with blue eyes

Millie- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Stripepaw

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

**Apprentices**- Darkpaw- gray tabby tom with black ears, tail, and paws

Stripepaw- black-and-white tabby tom

Hazelpaw- small gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens**- Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat, mother of Toadkit and Rosekit

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Flamekit

**Elders**- Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**- Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**- Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

**Medicine Cat**- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice- Flametail

**Warriors**- Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot- black tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

**Queens**- Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**- Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader**- Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy**- Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelwing

**Warriors**- Tornear- tabby tom

Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sedgepaw

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Nightcloud- black she-cat

**Elders**- Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she-cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader**- Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

**Deputy**- Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat**- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors- **Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Pouncetail- gray tabby tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

**Queens**- Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**- Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Beast Boy- black kit with a green stripe down his back

Robin- black tom with weird markings around his eyes

Starfire- orange she-kit with a red stripe

Cyborg- huge brown kit with tiger-like stripes

Raven- purple kit with white paws, chest and white fur around her left eye

Scar- black and brown tabby tom with a scar over one eye

Jinx- gray she-kit with a purple tail

Gizmo- very small green kit

Slade- black and white tom with a scar going across his face

**Other Animals**

Trixie- russet furred female fox with black paws (has the ability to speak cat)


	2. The Real Chapter 1

Cinderheart

A dark tabby tom with massive shoulders was walking with a gray she-cat and a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. They were hunting. Suddenly the she-cat stopped and dropped into a hunting crouch. She had spotted a squirrel. The she-cat stalked towards the squirrel and was just about to catch it when a young cat pounced and caught it with a swift bite. He didn't look like any cat she knew. The cat was young, probably just a kit, with a brown pelt, a light brown underbelly and tiger-like stripes. His amber eyes glowed with his catch and he ran off. The she-cat immediately stood up and signaled to her Clanmates with her tail.

"What is it, Cinderheart," the brown tabby asked, "Did you lose your catch?"

"No, a rogue caught it," Cinderheart growled.

"What," the tom hissed.

"Are you sure," the golden tabby hissed.

"Come on," Cinderheart growled, "Let's go chase the rogue away."

Then the three cats took off after the rogue. They ran until they saw the rogue walking slowly towards an old badger set. The three fully grown cats crouched and a clump of herbs to mask their scents. Suddenly, a different cat walked out of a patch of overgrown grass. He was walking backwards dragging a rabbit bigger than he was. This cat was black with a dark green stripe going down his back. He looked at the brown cat and nodded. Both cats sat down and yowled out a greeting. Suddenly four other cats ran out of the set. One was a she-cat with a dark purple pelt with a white chest, tail-tip, and a white eye. She had violet eyes. Another was a black tom with weird white markings around his deep blue eyes. The third was a ginger she-cat with a red stripe on her back. The last one was a brown she-cat with black tipped ears and tail. Cinderheart realized that the rogues were barely even old enough to be out of the nursery. The two toms that brought back the fresh-kill had to be the oldest. Cinderheart looked at the brown tabby tom to see what he would do. The brown cat didn't get a chance because the cat with the green stripe turned around and hissed at the Clan cats' hiding place. Cinderheart blinked and watched as the brown tabby and the golden tabby stood up and she stood up. The two that brought back the food glared at the full grown cats with no fear. The others ran back into the set, with the exception of the brown and black she-cat.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory," the brown cat asked.

"Living," the brown kit snarled.

"You can't live here," the golden tabby hissed.

"Be quiet, Lionblaze," Cinderheart meowed.

"Who are you," the black kit asked.

"My name is Brambleclaw, the gray she-cat is Cinderheart, and the golden tabby is Lionblaze," Brambleclaw explained, "What are your names?"

"We don't have names, we only know our age, if that helps," the she-kit squeaked.

The Clan cats looked at each other and nodded. "Do you want to come and live with us," Cinderheart meowed, in a weird motherly tone of voice.

The three kits nodded eagerly. The black kit and the brown kit picked up their kills, while the she-kit ran off to get their friends. Immediately, the other three kits ran out with the she-kit behind them. Brambleclaw picked up the dark purple she-kit, Cinderheart picked up the ginger she-kit, and Lionblaze picked up the black tom. The other three kits ran behind the warriors. Soon the cats reached the entrance to the Thunderclan camp. Brambleclaw went in first and Lionblaze went second. Cinderheart waited for the other kits to race ahead through the entrance. She went in last. Cinderheart watched everyone rush out of their dens to see the kits. Even Mousefur rushed out of the elder's den to see. The kit Cinderheart was carrying was starting to get restless. She was squirming around, trying to get free. Soon, an orange cat jumped up on a high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting," he yowled, but it was unnecessary because the cats were already there to see what their leader will do, "Brambleclaw, what have you brought to our Clan."

"Firestar," Brambleclaw began, "We found these kits during our hunting patrol. The brown tom had caught a squirrel Cinderheart was going to catch. We followed him to an abandoned badger set. There, we saw the other five kits. They were all alone and were fending for themselves."

"What do you mean, they were fending for themselves," Firestar asked.

"That is exactly what he meant," The black and green kit growled, "I was abandoned when I was 1 moon old. I found this big lump of fur when I was two moons and the others a couple sunrises ago."

Firestar blinked in surprise at the kit's fierceness. "How old are you?"

"Three moons, I'm older than the others. I meet the brown tom when he was two moons old, the brown she-kit when she was two moons old, and the others when they were one moon old. Matter of fact, they are that old."

The cats, especially Cinderheart, gasped when they heard what the young cat said. Cinderheart padded forward and gave each of the kits a lick between their ears. The dark purple she-kit purred and licked Cinderheart's muzzle. Cinderheart smiled and sat down behind the she-kit. Firestar looked at Cinderheart for a few heartbeats then meowed, "I have decided to let these kits stay in Thunderclan. The black and green kit will be Nightkit; the brown kit will be Rockkit; the dark purple kit will be Ravenkit; the black kit will be Robinkit; the ginger kit will be Squirrelkit," Squirrelflight pricked her ears at this, "And the brown tabby will be Tigerkit." Every cat looked at each other, nervously, remembering what the last cat with the name 'Tiger' did. Brambleclaw flattened his ears as he remembered what his father, Tigerstar, did. He caused the death of a Thunderclan deputy named Redtail, made a Thunderclan apprentice that Firestar mentored get hit by a monster and be forced to become a medicine cat, caused the Clan's highly valued leader, Bluestar, to lose her faith in Starclan, brought a pack of bloodthirsty dogs to the Clan, and brought a new Clan known as Bloodclan to the forest. Brambleclaw looked at Tigerkit, hoping he wouldn't be like his father. That was when he saw the brown tabby shivering. Tigerkit was scared. Brambleclaw stood up from where he was sitting and walked toward the two moon old kit. He sat down behind the kit and licked him between his ears. Tigerkit looked at Brambleclaw and backed in between his paws. Cinderheart was amazed at how nice the Thunderclan deputy was being. Firestar dismissed the Clan with a flick of his tail and he jumped down next to the six new kits. Cinderheart didn't move from behind Ravenkit and Brambleclaw didn't move from behind Tigerkit. Cinderheart watched as Firestar walked to Nightkit. The small tom looked at the older and bigger cat walked closer. Nightkit stood up and walked over to the flame-colored cat. When they were face-to-face, the two toms stopped. Firestar lowered his head and Nightkit raised his. Their noses met and their eyes widened. Cinderheart watched as Nightkit backed away and ran towards the nursery. (How he knew where it was is a mystery.) Firestar ran to the leader's den. Tigerkit turned around and touched his nose to Brambleclaw's. Their eyes widen and they ran to their dens. Squirrelkit walked over Squirrelflight and touched noses with her. Their eyes widened and they ran off to their dens. Cinderheart was confused by the time Rockkit walked over to Lionblaze and Robinkit went to the blind gray tom known as Jayfeather. When Ravenkit turned around and touched her nose to Cinderheart's, the gray she-cat felt a weird sensation, like she was tired, yet full of energy. Cinderheart's paws then ran towards her nest in the warrior's den. She immediately curled up and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Jayfeather

When Jayfeather ran to his nest, he had no idea what his paws were doing. Even though he couldn't see, he could feel his Clanmates eyes looking at him. When he reached the medicine cat den, he curled into his nest and closed his sightless eyes. When Jayfeather opened his eyes, he saw the forest of Starclan. Looking to his side he saw a black tom with white markings around his eyes. The tom opened his eyes and looked at the gray cat.

"You must be my chosen mentor," the tom meowed, "I'm Robinkit, and even though I have the name of a kit, I appear fully grown in my dreams. Come on we need to go. Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Yellowfang are expecting us."

Jayfeather was stunned. How could Robinkit know about three of Thunderclan's cats? He tried to look into the black tom's mind, but he was stopped by a type of barrier. Robinkit turned around and smirked at a very confused Jayfeather.

"Yellowfang warned us you might try to look into our minds. She trained us to block you out."

Then he ran off into the trees. Jayfeather immediately ran after him, lost in thought. Soon they reached a clearing that had eight other cats in it. Not soon after Jayfeather arrived, Cinderheart ran out behind a fully grown Ravenkit. He only recognized Ravenkit by her herb-like scent. Ravenkit and Robinkit walked over to a group of cats. He walked over to Lionblaze and sat down. Cinderheart sat on Jayfeather's other side. Jayfeather felt his ears grow hot when the gray she-cat sat next him. Her pelt accidently brushed against his. Both cats felt a flash of heat at the slight contact. Jayfeather felt his ears grow even hotter. He stared at the other five cats across the clearing. Ravenkit's eyes were staring at him as much as he stared at her. Cinderheart leaned on Jayfeather. He looked at her with widened eyes. Cinderheart just looked into his bright blue irises.

"I see everyone is here," a female's voice meowed. Jayfeather looked around and saw Bluestar walking towards the group with Yellowfang and Spottedleaf by her sides.

"We have done what you asked, Bluestar," Robinkit meowed, "Now what do you need of me and my team?"

"If you would be quiet and listen, we would have told you by now, mousebrain," Yellowfang rasped out. Jayfeather thought Robinkit was going to sink his claws into the older she-cats fur, but he only bowed his head.

"You are all part of a new prophecy. _Peace will shatter as new enemies rise, spreading fear and demise. Two birds, one of wing and one of feather, a pool of night, a pool of squirrels, a flower of stone, the stripe of a tiger, and the heart of a jay will come and help hunters become prey and prey become hunters,_" Spottedleaf mewed. (AN:I'm not good with prophecies.)

Cinderheart shuddered next to Jayfeather. Jayfeather saw this and gave her a comforting lick on the ear. "Now it is time for this young cats to demonstrate their skills and powers. Robinkit and Firestar will go first," Bluestar yowled.

Jayfeather saw a flicker of unease in his leader's eyes, which was quickly replaced by determination. Robinkit padded over to Firestar, confidently. "Begin," Bluestar meowed. Robinkit crouched down, making himself look small. Firestar immediately jumped at the small tom, only to land on empty air. Robinkit appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto the older tom's back, biting his scruff. Firestar jumped around, trying to get the small tom off of him. Robinkit jumped off of Firestar's back and ran up a tree. He jumped of the tree and landed on Firestar's back again. This time, he managed to force Firestar onto his back. "Stop," Bluestar's calm meow sounded. Robinkit had one paw on Firestar's throat and another raised, as if to strike. Then he smirked and padded away.

"Next up is Squirrelkit and Brambleclaw," Yellowfang yowled. The tabby warrior looked taken aback as Squirrelkit bounced to the center of the field. The she-cat was slightly bigger than Robinkit, but not a lot. Jayfeather watched his father reluctantly pad forward to stand in front of the bright orange she-cat. When Yellowfang started the practice fight, it wasn't long before it ended. Squirrelkit had managed to pin Brambleclaw down in a heartbeat. She trotted away and sat down next to Ravenkit.

"Next up is Jayfeather and Ravenkit," Spottedleaf yowled. Jayfeather gulped and walked to the center of the field and waited for Ravenkit. She was walking slowly, with an air of irritation. Jayfeather twitched his whiskers with annoyance. Instead of listening to Spottedleaf, he pounced onto Ravenkit, effectivley pinning her down. Instantly, Ravenkit's eyes turned red and the clearing disappeared. Standing in front of him was an angry looking Ravenkit. Her violet eyes were completely red, her fangs grow longer and she was smiling with dark glee.

"What's the matter, afraid," she snarled darkly. Suddenly, the surrounding area turned into the lake. Jayfeather flattened his ears. "Is this little kitty scared of a little water?" Ravenkit's voice was now completely unrecognizable.( It sounded like Raven from the Teen Titans voice when she freaked out in the worst possible way.) Suddenly the clearing was back and Jayfeather bolted up a tree muttering, "So dark, so evil. Make it stop...make it stop...make it stop..."

Jayfeather's claws were out as the poor tom buried them into the tree. He barely even noticed Cinderheart when she came up to get him. Cinderheart grabbed Jayfeather's scruff and dragged him down the tree. Ravenkit looked at him smugly while Robinkit glared at her.

"We will continue this tomarrow night. We will also begin training," Bluestar yowled, glaring at Jayfeather and Ravenkit, "Good night and Jayfeather will wake up now so he can avoid nightmares."

Jayfeather glared at Bluestar and bared his teeth. This was going to be a long day er night.


End file.
